zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xykeb Zraliv/Archive 1
--griff 05:10, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ? Yo Hey No!!! Sorry Theories So you don't think that the Man from the Curiosity Shop and the Man from the Trading Post are the same person do you? Hmm... Well... I have just one thing to say about that.... Neither do I. Yeah, I'm almost never over here (Just see my page for details). I also really admire that point you made about the Gerudo theory. Too many people keep think those weird theories like "Oh, red eyes. It must be a Shiekah." Or "Dark skin. Must be a Gerudo.". Frankly, I'm tired of people presenting them. I makes me happy to see someone with a bit of common sense. You're quite right. Those kinds of theories are just racist. I've been trying to put down a nonsense Gerudo theory for some time now. With that statement of yours about those Gerudo theories, I think I can end it. So if it works, I'll owe you a big thanks.--Mjr162006 10:48, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Of course racism wasn't the intent. But that is bordering on it. I'm willing to bet that well over two-thirds of racism lawsuits today never had racism as an intention. It is a sub-conscious thing. For my argument I just started with quoting this statement. But racism was not my argument against it. Just that the same theories have already be proposed before time and again and have repeatedly failed. Well, that was the closing part. I had other arguments.--Mjr162006 05:58, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, that did it. He gave up on those theories. Wasn't mad or anything, thanks to some clever wording on my part. But your quoted statement helped. So thanks and everything.--Mjr162006 15:51, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Breaking the fourth wall Time to settle it? hello! Questions I was browsing your questions that I'd like answered section and I know the answer to why the pirates need bombs. They don't have a cannon they have a catapult. Another posibility is the diffrence between throwing a baseball at something and throwing a grenade at it. Metroidhunter32 01:45, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Kongratz Mass Menagerie I need MAJOR help with this place please help let me know if you can help. You will be paid for your services i assure you.--[[User:Lord link|'Lord']] ''link'' 21:53, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Just a Question Hehe Okay things youd like solved ive come up with some answears to your questons qutie instantainoulasly. so here they are. Q.Why does the race with the Running Man in Ocarina of Time even exist? A.i think its just to try make a record for how fast you are on epona Q.Why does Link need the Kafei's Mask to ask where Kafei is? A.because link doesnt like to talk Q.How can the Gibdos be so incredibly stupid as to think that Link is one of them simply because his face looks like one of their faces? A. because they are incredably stupid mindless mummys. hope that helped you Oni Dark Link o and majoras mask didnt origanate in termina so its possably connected to the twilight race. More things to solve 1. How can the Gibdos be so incredibly stupid as to think that Link is one of them simply because his face looks like one of their faces? : Since they are mummies, both their eyes and brains are decayed, therefore they have horrible sight and their brains can't really process what they see. 2. Why does the race with the Running Man in Ocarina of Time even exist? : It exists so the stupid rumor that it is possible to beat him can be formed and gullible people will sit in front of their TVs for hours trying to beat him. 3. How does King Bulblin survive getting knocked off of 2 very high bridges? : His massive girth cushioned his falls. 4. Who was so incredibly bored as to think up "Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-Limpah!"? : I don't know, but I'm glad whoever it was did...in a weird way. 5. Why is Mario, a former plumber trying to rescue a princess from a giant turtle, more popular than the Legend of Zelda series? : Because people don't like to think, and you generally have to use your brain to figure out the puzzles in LoZ. 6. How can we hear Link screaming when he jumps in lava in Twilight Princess even when his mouth is already submerged? : Telepathy? 7. Why does Link need the Kafei's Mask to ask where Kafei is? : He feels wearing a mask of the face of a person to gather information about his whereabouts works better than asking, "Where is Kafei?" 8. How does Link take off his Iron Boots in Twilight Princess while hanging upside-down on the ceiling? : Midna makes them disappear. (That actually might be true.) 9. How did Goht get frozen? : Majora is so twisted and insane that he froze Goht for no real reason, even though Majora seems to like destruction in Termina, and Goht could have helped with that.. 10. How does Link see through the Couple's Mask? : His secret X-Ray vision. =P I'm a big fan of Majora too. I used to hate the game and didn't play it for months. Just a few weeks ago I started playing it again and it might possibly be my favorite Zelda game. There's just so much more to do than in Ocarina of Time. User3000 01:20, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Neopets Thanks